The Nutcracker: Flight 29 Down Style
by WhenPicklesFly
Summary: Six years after the show Nathan and Dailey go to see the Nutcracker. And get a huge surprise. Make that five huge surprizes.


AN) This is a fic set six years after the show. They got rescued and they graduated. Nathan and Daily went to Yale together. And yes, I know that the Nutcracker is out of order. I'll explain later.

Disclaimer: I don't own Flight 29 Down or the Nutcracker. I wish I owned Flight 29 Down. If I did then there would be another 10 year old on the show to keep Lex company.

Nathan and Dailey walk into the theatre, with huge smiles on their faces, and sit down. "What is Lex playing again?" Nathan asks Dailey. "I'm not quite sure. He didn't say." She replies. After waiting for what seemed like forever the lights dimmed and the Nutcracker began. The toymaker guy was sitting there hitting an already-made boat with something that looked like a judge's gravel, except unvarnished and less pretty. Then turning to the crowd, he addresses them. "Oh my! Being so busy with my work I did not see you there!" Nathan coughs sarcastically. The toymaker guy is not amused. Unsmiling he continues. "Ah you see I am a _toymaker_, or one who makes toys!" Nathan mutters "No _duh_," to himself and Daley smacks the back of his head. Though since he can't feel it through all his hair it has no effect whatsoever. The toymaker guy is getting really annoyed by now and he says through clenched teeth, "_I am on my way to my goddaughter Clara's house for a party and am bringing her and her brother gifts!" _Nathan looks at Daley guiltily and mouths, "Oops." The toymaker guy waves his hands around weirdly, and shakes his purple cape, and the curtain opens to a party scene.

A bunch of little kids in weird outfits are running around the stage excitedly waving around gifts. The boys go off to the side, while the girls start an especially spiny dance with their dolls, who remarkable are wearing almost the same dress they are. Then the little boys run through their dance, ruining it. And then the girl who is obviously Clara because she is the only one wearing something even slightly different steps out. Nathan and Daley stare at her for a few seconds before realizing why she looks so familiar. "Taylor," they gasp at the same time. "Oh my god it's _Taylor_!" Daley says in awe. Then Taylor/Clara starts to twirl around and they stare in shock as the Taylor who back on the island was so lazy spins as though her paycheck depends on it. Which it probably does. The toymaker guy storms into the room, and scares off all the little kids. Taylor/Clara goes and hides behind the Christmas tree. The toymaker guy looks around, peering into the faces of the kids who are obviously not Clara. Taylor/Clara sneaks up on him, taps him, and scares him. Since only the toymaker guy is allowed to speak, they over exaggerate hand gestures. Then he hands her her present. She opens it and finds a Nutcracker. She is overly excited to be receiving something so creepy, and hugs the guy. Then, magically, the party ends. Taylor/Clara and her family go to bed after she puts the Nutcracker under the tree. The lights turn off, except for a small spotlight above the Nutcracker, for an annoyingly long time. Then Taylor/Clara runs out of backstage with a "candle". She picks up the Nutcracker, hugs it, and then suddenly becomes extremely tired. She does an exaggerated stretch, and "falls asleep" in what Daley could imagine being a very uncomfortable position.

"Mice" then come out of a random dresser on the stage. They circle around Taylor/Clara, begin to poke her. Then the toymaker guy pops out of the top of a clock, ("How'd he _fit_ in there?" Nathan mutters) and recites a creepy poem about mid-night and clocks. He waves his cape again; the Nutcracker turns life size, though with huge teeth, and fights off the mice all while dancing around ballet-like. A random girl pushing a sleigh comes into the room. The Nutcracker offers his hand to Taylor/Clara. They get into the sleigh and are pushed offstage.

They are pushed into a field thingy where teenagers dressed in white are dancing. Then Lex twirls in wearing a white, embroidered, puffy, sparkly shirt and to Nathan and Dailey's disgust, tights but no pants. They look at each other. "Oh my." Dailey whispers. "You're _never_ going to let him live this down, are you?" "Nope" Nathan says grinning. Lex dances around the stage for a very, _very_ long time, while Nathan is trying as hard as he can not to laugh. Though it doesn't seem to be working very well. Taylor/Clara and the Nutcracker are then pushed from the stage.

They reappear in a castle. They stay and watch many people dance around the stage. Many, many, _many_, people for what seems like hours. Eventually they finally escape from the torture and are pushed offstage. Taylor/Clara and the Nutcracker then are pushed back into the living room. They get off, thank the girl pushing the sleigh (who looks very tired) with huge hand movements, and go over to the Christmas tree. Then "unexpectedly" the "mice" attack. The Nutcracker is able to fight them off, all while shielding Taylor/Clara behind his back. Then a chariot thing with what was obviously the King Mouse in it. The chariot was pulled by (Nathan and Dailey gasp again.) . . .

Melissa.

(What a surprising night!)

The Mouse King steps out of his chariot thingy and he and the Nutcracker start a heated battle. They're fighting and all that when Taylor/Clara suddenly throws a shoe at the Mouse King. He looks around, giving the Nutcracker time to kill him. He falls over, dead. Suddenly the toymaker guy swoops into the scene. He stands over the Mouse King, waves his magical cape, and the Mouse King and the Nutcracker turn into . . .

Eric and Jackson!!!!!!! At this point in time if Dailey weren't so tough she would have fainted. But she didn't. But Nathan almost choked on the air. So then the curtain call began, because since the Evil Guy was dead, there was no need to continue with the story.

Nathan and Dailey go wait outside the dressing room for Lex and the rest of their friends. They all come out in one group. Lex rushes over to them beaming. "I bet you didn't expect all of them to be in the show too!" He says, laughing. "AHHHHHHHH" Taylor screams seeing them. "I haven't seen you guys since we graduated! Dailey you look so different! And Nathan you look, um, the same." Melissa says happily. "So what's happened to all of you since then?" Dailey asks because she hasn't seen them in six years. Jackson explains, "Well when we graduated we all went to separate collages. Except all of ours were in pretty much the same place, instead of moving across the country like you guys did. Eric became less of a jerk and now he and Melissa are married-. . ." He is interrupted by Dailey and Nathan who are gathered around Melissa looking at the ring and all the stuff they do. Eric and Melissa are blushing fiercely. Jackson starts again, "And I and Taylor are engaged and all that lovey-dovey junk like that. Anyway, Lex asked us all to be in this musical for some reason, and now I know why." Nathan looks at Lex. "Lex," he says sternly, "I'm going to be your brother-in-law soon, and I demand that you never, _ever_, wear tights without pants again." "Fine," Lex answers, then realizes what Nathan said. "Wait, what?" Taylor suddenly starts jumping up and down and screaming. Lex then realizes what he said and then everyone looks at each other. "Is it just me or is this the end to a very OOC fic?" Nathan asks. "Yeah, I mean come on. The _Nutcracker_? And Taylor _dancing_? Give me a break." Dailey agrees. "Hey! I've changed!" Taylor says. "Barely" Eric mutters to himself. Melissa smacks the back of his head now, and since he doesn't have nearly enough hair as Nathan it actually had some effect.

AN) Hehehe I bet you thought it was going to be Melissa Jackson and Taylor Eric! WRONG!!!! I will go into hiding after I post this so you can't kill me. But hey, I _like_ being different! And be happy that Dailey and Nathan are getting married! Anyway the Nutcracker is out of order because it makes absolutely no sense to have the climax AKA the defeating of the Mouse King in the beginning, and then have a bunch of pointless dancing! I saw it today and it made me mad. But then I came up with this story. Yay! turns into an average duck You can't come after a duck with pitchforks and torches!


End file.
